One Blue: The Movie
One Blue: The Movie ''(ワンピブル:ムービー, Wan Buru: Mubi) ''is the first major theatrical release in the One Blue storyline. The movie is set somewhere after the Mercuia Arc, and follows the crew as they battle Faust, the original leader of the Revolutionary Army, after he steals Sirius's momento and heavily injures Mercuia. The film was written by the creater of the story and directed by Hiroyuki Imaishi. The movie was announced to be released on December 24th, 2013 (Christmas Eve). Plot The movie begins about 5 years before the present time, in the Revolutionary Army's base, where a massive battle is taking place, with the entire Army against a lone man. Slowly, the man is brought down, and when Bartholomew Kuma challenges him, he is finally brought to his knees. Dragon then emerges (referring to the man as "senpai"), before ordering him to be imprisoned on a small island sealed off from the world. As he leaves, the man curses Dragon's name and swears that he will return. Five years later, the Dream Pirates are coasing in the middle of the Grand Line. While Mercuia complains that the lack of wind is preventing them from moving foreward, Stormy and Pura are sunbathing on the deck, and Knave, Sid, and Sirius are sparring on the other end of the ship. During their fight, Knave and Sid form an alliance, and steal a pendant Sirius always keeps with him, given to him by the heiress to the Basil family. Peeved by the theft, Sirius and Knave begin to fight, while Sid swoops in and steals the pendant from Knave, in order to keep it out of Sirius's reach. Annoyed by the noise, Stormy seems to appear out of nowhere and beats Knave and Sid, before returning the pendant to Sirius. Meanwhile, underneath the sea, a large coated ship is following them. The young man in charge directs the crew to keep following the Dreams, stating that they will lead them to their "master". As night slowly falls, the Dreams decide to have dinner outdoors (it happens to be Pura's turn to cook). As they eat, Knave reflects on how peaceful life has been since they rescued Mercuia. Stormy jumps in, expressing her hope that the peace lasts forever. As the crew sits reflectively, the ship suddenly arrives at an island that hadn't been visible before. Excited at the thought of a "mystery island", Sid and Knave are elected to be the first to arrive and explore the island. Hoping to secretly get revenge on them for their antics the other day, Sirius also joins the scouting party. As the group departs and the other members decide to get some rest, the submurged ship emerges beside them, with the young man and his sister entering the island, to find their "master." The Dreams' party quickly observes that there is nothing wrong at first glance with the island, but eventually find a maze of natural rock spikes and large boulders. Undeterred, the three begin to smash their way through, breaking through the rock formations with ease. The other party arrives, and, stating that they are in luck by following the Dreams, follow them. The Dreams arrive in a large clearing, with a massive boulder lying in the center. Chained on the boulder lies a man with long and shaggy black hair, wearing nothing but boxers. He also has a series of mysterious scars running along his body. Intrigued by this, the group begins exploring the area around him, as well as trying to break the rock, but with no success. Suddenly, the other party appears, declaring that they have found their master. The young man then explains to the Dreams that the only way to break the rock (and, in turn, free the man imprisoned on it), is to attack a small group of moss and fungi on the top. As the boy begins summoning weapons made of a strange white material, he orders his sister to get rid of the Dreams. The sister quickly attacks, using a variant of the Black Leg Style combined with Rokushiki. Sid takes the initiative, and they battle all around the rock, while Knave climbs up to ask the young man questions. Sirius begins acting as support for Sid. Knave then arrives and asks teh young man why he wants to free the man imprisoned there. The young man ceases his attacks temporarily to answer. He explains that the main chained there is Faust, the former leader, and in fact, founder of the Revolutionary Army. He attempted to rebel against the new leader, Dragon, but was defeated by the combined might of the entire army. He was then sealed on a constantly teleporting island. The boy and his sister, former lieutenants of Faust, had carefully charted the island's movements and had found a pattern. They then chose a random pirate ship to follow to the location, as the pirates would most likely find him first. With this, their plan is complete. The boy finishes his explanation by launching a final assault on the moss and fungi, as finally, the chains break. The man descends slowly downwards. When he lands, his eyes open, revealing them to be purple with strange marks adorning them. Acting still half-asleep, he raises one hand, and releases a strange, elongated bubble that acts as a laser, quickly cutting the island nearly in half, destroying anything in it's path. Withdrawing his hand, Faust observes that his Gura Gura no Mi still works, even with all those years in contact with seastone. Knave suddenly senses a dark prescense emmnating from Faust, and, driven almost by fear, launches an attack (Storm Storm Ippon), Faust quickly whips around and deflects it, before firing another quake bubble at Knave, sending him smashing into the boulder. Knave then drops to the floor, stunned. Sid, noticing, is caught off guard and teh sister quickly strikes him several times in the chest and head, smashing him into a nearby tree. Sirius tries to resume Sid's attack, but is also off-focus and defeated in a similar manner. The brother and sister (whom Faust identifies as Hart and Valentine, respectively), reunite with their former master, who announces his plans to crush the Revolutionary Army and slaughter all current members. Knave, hearing this, seems to snap back to his senses, and makes another charge, passing Hart and Valentine and launches a series of attacks on Faust. Faust continues to block them, and Knave continues to attack. This continues for several minutes, as Sid and Sirius reawaken and try to help. Knave then yells at them to return to the ship and escape. Faust takes this opportunity to begin striking Knave over and over with quake bubbles. Sid and Sirius try to jump into the fray, but Knave once again orders them to leave. Reluctantly, Sirius drags Sid away, and they quickly returns to the ship, where Sirius orders them to leave as soon as possible. Caught by surprise, the crew frantically sets sail again, before finally realizing that Knave is naught with them. Sid then begins explaining what happened on the island. Back on the island in question, Knave is thrown to the floor, covered in blood and no longer moving or making noise, by Faust, who stands unharmed. He then heads towards the ship with his lieutenants, stating that he wants a new change of clothes, and that they are to begin moving towards the Revolutionary headquarters, so he can "say hello" to Dragon. Knave weakly attempts to move after them, but eventually passes out due to the pain. Several hours later, Dragon arrives, and curses after seeing the remains of the rock. He then notices Knave on the ground, and, recognizing the bear claw symbol on his shoulder, picks him up and uses the wind to carry them away, alering Kuma on his radio that he's bringing his son back to the base for emergency treatment. Meanwhile, back on the Dreams ship, Sid finishes telling the story of what occured on the island. The crew is solemn for a few moments, before Mercuia demands they return to the island, stating that the fight had to be over by now. Sirius denies this, stating that they have to follow what might have been their captain's last order, and escape. Sid is elected temporary captain in Knave's abscense, and he states that they should follow their log to the next island. As they begin to readjust their course, however, Ivankov appears on the helm of their ship, alerting them that Knave is at the Revolutionary headquarters, receiving treatment for the heavy wounds he sustained in his battle with Faust. After Pura asks what the revolutionaries have to do with this (and not giving Sid or Sirius time to explain), Ivankov begins quickly relating Faust's story. Faust originally founded the Revolutionary Army due to his younger sister being butchered for running in the path of a World Noble. Faust desired to erase the current world order. He early on recruited a large following, including a young Dragon, whom Faust ordained his second in command due to Dragon's intellect. Everything quickly changed, however, when Faust's entire family, relatives, and anyone even associated with him were slaughtered by the World Government in retaliation. Faust, traumatized by the event, began launching a campaign where anyone with any sort of ties to the World Government in the army would be killed on sight. Terrified by their leader's sudden change, Dragon and a group of the higher ups ousted Faust from his position and exiled him to a small island with food and game, to keep him satisfied. Unfortunatley, Faust was not, and, enraged at being ousted from the army that he built, he gathered a small army dubbed the "New Revolutionaries", and quickly built them to a force that could rival the Revolutionaries themselves. Faust then launched an attack on the main base, where, while the two armies fought, Faust took on all of the higher echelons single-handedly. While he managed to disable a good bit of them with the power of his Devil Fruit, Dragon and Kuma managed to beat him down. It was then ordered that he would be sent to the teleporting island, chained down by seastone, so he would be sent perpetually travelling through the ocean, unable to return. Nearing the end of his story, Ivankov is alerted that Knave has woken up, and, bidding good luck to the Dreams, quickly heads away. After a brief few moments of contimplation, the crew spots Faust's new ship underneath the water, and decide to slowly follow it. Back at the Revolutionary base, Knave is awoken, where he is greeted by Dragon, who quickly explains Faust's backstory one more time. Following along slightly, Knave asks why Kuma isn't here to welcome him as well. Dragon replies that Kuma is following the promise the two made, and Knave nods sadly. Dragon then reveals that Kuma did get one thing for Knave, and hands Knave a Rumble Ball. Dragon reveals that the Revolutionaries have pinpointed a likely spot for Faust to set up a base, and that they plan to strike and end this in one battle. Knave will be allowed to join them, if he wishes to fight Faust one more time. If Knave does come and fights Faust, the Rumble Ball will provide Knave with the neccessary strength to at least fight Faust on equal grounds. Knave agrees, but only on the condition that he be allowed to try to fight Faust at full power in his normal form first. Shortly after this statement, scouts report in that Faust's ship has suddenly appeared at the docks to the base, before the scouts are violently wiped out. As Dragon scrambles the Revolutionary troops, Knave leaves with them in order to take another crack at Faust, leaving the Rumble Ball behind in his room. The battle begins, with the New Revolutionaries quickly making headway, and with Faust and his liuetenants destroying large swaths of the Revolutionaries. The Dreams arrive several minutes after, and begin making their way towards the main base themselves. Knave fights his way through the New Revolutionaries and attacks Faust, this time using Storm System. Faust once again begins deflecting Knave's attacks, but loses a bit of ground, unlike the previous fight. Before his counterattack, Hart declares that he can deal with Knave himself, and quickly impales Knave to the ground with his spirit weapons. Leaving Knave there, the group continues forward, where Dragon is waiting for them. Dragon unleashes a massive storm, heavily injuring a large amount of the New Revolutionaries and even hurting Hart and Valentine. Faust easily deflects the lighting bolts and wind gusts aimed at himself, and then charges at Dragon, before a massive series of canon fire is launched at him, forcing him back. Enraged and unable to advance, Faust reluctantly orders a retreat, but destroys a large chunk of the island as retaliation. He then swears that Dragon's day of reckoning is coming faster than he expects. In the aftermath, the Dreams find Knave impaled to the ground, unconscious and crying. With the Revolutionaries help, they remove the spirit weapons from his body and then take him to receive minor treatment for his wounds. Dragon calls the rest of the Dreams into a meeting, where he announces that the Revolutionaries are ready to launch an assault on Faust's base, and that the Dreams will be allowed to join the assault, as soon as Knave is recovered. They agree. Knave recovers quickly, but seems to still be brooding in his room over his losses twice in a row. Dragon, hoping to boost his morale, leaves Knave a recorder dial with a message from Kuma. While it is not heard what is said, Knave seems to cheer up and rejoins his crew as part of the Revolutionary force (this time taking the Rumble Ball with him). On a desert island, it is revealed that the New Revolutionaries have built a new base there. Most have begun recovering from their wounds, and Faust publically announces that Dragon will most likely launch a retaliatory assault, and that they should be prepared. Hart and Valentine are also ready, and select their targets from the members likely to attack. In the middle of Faust's speech, however, the Revolutionaries appear, launching massive mortar shells into the island, already decimating groups of the New Revolutionaries. As they quickly reform and counter attack, Faust and his lieutenants scramble, with Faust heading towards Dragon. Hart begins moving to where Kuma will most likely be, only to be intercepted by Sirius, who activates his Supa Supa no Mi and crashes them both into the ground. They begin fighting. Meanwhile, Valentine, who's target is Ivankov, is attacked by Sid, and the two Rokushiki users begin to clash. Faust, moving at high speeds towards Dragon's location, is suddenly interrutped by a large group of Revolutionaries, who begin firing round after round of canons at him. High above, in a strange, exotic bird, Knave and Dragon circle the chaos. Dragon informs Knave that he will have window to drop down and initiate his assault on Faust, or Dragon will end it all with a lightning bolt through Faust's heart. Knave begs Dragon not to (as he wishes to fight Faust himself), and Dragon alerts him that his window has begun. Knave leaps off the bird, activating Storm System and surrounding both his hands in storm, crashing down on Faust. Sid and Valentine continue battling, with Sid taking slightly more damage with each strike. Valentine then attempts to launch a Rokuogan, only for Sid to block it with his leg. Although his leg is now mangeled, Sid uses this to launch a stronger, point-blank Rokuogan on Valentine, knocking her unconscious. Sirius and Hart are continuing their fight, as Hart continueling impales Sirius with his weapons, only for Sirius to cut them off with his blades. Hart declares he will finish this in one attack, as he summons a giant canon, which he fires at Sirius. To his shock, however, Sirius cuts the gun in half, though he takes the full blast. He then grabs Hart by the neck, and, transforming his arm into a drill, sends them smashing into a small outcropping, cutting it in half. Knave and Faust fight briefly, with Knave launching his strongest attacks. Faust deflects the majority of them and seems unharmed by the others. Knave continues attacking, and Faust announces that he is tired of these easy fights. He uses his fruit to cause a mountain to collapse, before kicking Knave in the path, burying him. Faust then starts to walk away. Underneath the rubble, however, Knave quickly laments on how he can't beat him by himself, and then devours the Rumble Ball. A colum of storm suddenly bursts out of the rubble, drawing Faust's attention. Knave suddenly appears behind him, then grabs him by the ears and hurls him over Knave's shoulder. Faust smashes into some rubble, before remering and surrounding his fists with quake bubbles. Knave surrounds his fists with storm and they begin duking it out. As they continue to battle, Dragon speaks to Kuma over a Den Den Mushi, telling him about how much his son has grown up. The ground begins to split as Knave and Faust, now evenly matched, continue their fight. Knave launches a flurry of punches that crack and break Faust's armor, while Faust grips Knave's head and forms a quake bubble around it, heavily injuring him. In retaliation, Knave surrounds his forehead with storm and headbuts Faust, sending him realing backwards. Faust then, in desperation, launches another quake beam, which Knave pushes through and eventually breaks (after activating Storm System in his Rumble State), then slamming a storm fist nto Faust's head, bringing him down and causing a crater to form. The five minutes are then up, and the effects of the Rumble Ball vanish. Knave stumbles backwards, and leans on a bit of rubble, recovering. Faust slowly pushes himself to his feet, and then raises his hand, as Knave helplessly surrounds himself with storm in an attempt to protect himself. Suddenly,a bolt of lightning arcs through the sky and impales Faust's heart. Dragon arrives as Faust falls to the ground, cursing Dragon's name before dying. Knave falls unconscious as teh battle ends. Three weeks later, Knave reawakens back at the Revolutionary base, fully healed. He says his goodbyes to Dragon and the rest of the Revolutionaries (except Kuma), and then reboards his ship with the rest of the recovering Dreams, as they sail off in order to find more adventure. The movie closes as Knave begins playing the record dial he got from Dragon one more time, with Kuma's voicing saying "Knave-" before the credits begin to roll. Cast and Crew Trivia Category:Movie Category:Film Category:The Dream Pirates Category:Zeon1 Category:One Blue